Swashbuckler Zombie
The Swashbuckler Zombie is the sixth zombie and is the first pirate zombie that is encountered in the Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and Plants vs. Zombies Online. It swings onto the player's lawn up to four rows. (five in Plants vs. Zombies Online.) It occasionally falls into the ocean, but the tendency is little. Blovers can blow this zombie. if they have not stepped onto the lawn. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Swings in on a rope to lane midway onto your lawn. Special: lands four tiles into your lawn He swashes. He buckles. But, he also writes home every third Sunday and sends brains and treasure via post. He's a good zombie at heart. Overview Swashbuckler Zombie takes 10 normal damage shots. It loses its arm at 5 shots and before dying at 10 shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Dead Man's Booty and All levels except Days 2, 3, 11, 22, 23, and 25 Strategies Be careful when you see a Swashbuckler Zombie behind the docks. Put a Potato Mine behind the last spot where the Swashbuckler Zombie is about to land, but put it before it appears. Like the regular Zombie, it takes ten hits to defeat. To make sure to keep it away from land, use a plant such as a Kernel-pult's butter to stun it and make it fall into the ocean or a Coconut Cannon to fire its projectile at the swinging zombie. However, the projectiles must be timed carefully. The Lightning Reed is also very effective, if you have many of them, as they can take it down very fast. But of all the best plants you could make use of to eliminate it instantly especially in large numbers is none other than to use Blovers. However, keep in mind that they are airborne only while swinging. Therefore, use the Blover only when they are swinging. Gallery swashbuckleralmanac.jpg|Almanac Entry Swashbuckler Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac Icon Swashy.png|HD Swashbuckler Zombie PVZ2-Christmas (1).png|HD Swashbuckler Zombie's costume Swashbucklerhead.jpg|A dead Swashbuckler Zombie (notice how far the head went) SwashbucklerZombieFaint.JPG|Fainted Swashbuckler Zombie SwashbucklerZombie-Loading.png|Swashbuckler Zombie in the loading screen Swashbuckler Santa.jpeg|Swashbuckler Zombie's costume (Feastivus) SWASHBUCKLER.png|A Swashbuckler Zombie on swashbuckling|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2wNnmrD4ds swashbuckler toy.jpg|A Swashbuckler Zombie Vinyl Action Figure SwashBuckler.jpg|A Swashbuckler Zombie watch Screenshot_2014-09-14-23-05-59.png|Swinging Swashbuckler Zombies stunned by Chili Bean's gas Trivia *It uses the Player's House zombie groan. *A Kernel-pult can make Swashbuckler Zombie when swinging fall into the ocean if it throws butter at it. *In one square, for every time a wave is triggered, there will be eight Swashbuckler Zombies that will perform a raiding party through the course of the wave in higher levels of Dead Man's Booty. *The Swashbuckler Zombie has a chance of not landing on the lawn, failing its attempt and automatically falling into the ocean, killing the zombie instantly. However, this is rare. *The Swashbuckler Zombie was one of the six zombies to get a new christmas look for the 5 Days of Festivus, along with the Pianist Zombie, the Camel Zombies, the Poncho Zombie, the Gargantuar and the Imp. *To know when a Swashbuckler Zombie is going to fall into the ocean, its legs will swing when swashbuckling. It will also have the rope behind it when it falls. *Swashbuckler Zombie can be frozen by Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food attack when swashbuckling. It will stuck there with its rope. *Swashbuckler Zombie is the only zombie who uses the modern world groan from Plants vs. Zombies. **However, in Pinata Party, regardless of what period the zombie came, be it Egyptian, Pirate, or Western, they will use the modern zombie groan. *The player can eliminate Swashbuckler Zombies while swinging with a Blover. *Before 2.3 update, when killed by instant-kill plants while swinging, the Swashbuckler Zombie will die normally. The same goes with Robot Zombies, Jetpack Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie and Zombie King. *In Plants vs. Zombies Online, it lands five tiles instead of four. *When it is stunned by the Chili Bean's gas while swinging, it will stop swinging for a while. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Zombies with "Average" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zombies